When Fanfiction Was Discovered
by bananasplit92
Summary: When Ban and Ginji first discovered fanfiction. Prelude to When Get Backers Characters Read Fanfiction. Review please!


**Written for those who liked my last fic, namely me. Bow down to me and express your thanks for my great generosity in writing a new one. You now owe me your lives. Bwa ha ha. **

**But let's get on with it. I do not own Get Backers.**

When Fanfiction Was Discovered

The Honky Tonk now possessed a miraculous new invention. It was the newest and most popular thing in the market, opening so many people to so many new discoveries and joys. It had the power to make or break relationships, to kill a person, to revive a person. Said invention was named the Computer.

And it was over said computer that our favourite couple were bickering yet again. And that's putting it mildly.

"But Ban-chaaaaan, I'm not interested in your porn sites!Give it baaaack!!!"

"It's your fault for making me watch you play Maplestory for 70 hours straight, it's my turn now, so back off and leave me alone."

"Ban-chaaaaaaannn... " Ban was probably the only person who could resist giving in to Tare Ginji seated on his head. Said plushie soon found himself stuffed into a coffee mug.

Paul concealed a smirk behind ever-ready newspaper, and added 500 yen to the tab. For wireless internet.

Soon the soft jingling of bells were heard, and the door to the Honky Tonk opened. Enter Shido, accompanied as usual by several crows and a rat, which were immediately chased away by a worried-about-the-cafe's-hygiene Paul. Shido seemed mildly surprised that Ban had found a new hobby other than insulting him the exact split second he spotted him, but nobody was complaining. He strode over to the entanglement of battling limbs and inspected the hunk of metal over them. He'd be lying if he said it looked extremely impressive, but he was going to stay at the cafe anyway. Madoka was at music school, and since he couldn't follow, he'd used the trustworthy back-up plan. Things were never dull at the Honky Tonk.

After a while, however, he got tired of seeing the permanent ball of dust that kept itself around the warring Ginji and Ban, therefore he had to do something. "You know, instead of fighting to the death over a lump of metal, you could always compromise. Surf the net for something other than porn and that kid game of yours. I need something more interesting to watch, and besides, your bill is climbing."

The last line caught the duo's attention, and with alarming speed they'd reached a consensus and decided to put up ads online. Money was precious. But to do that, they had to find out how. And how exactly to find out? By checking the net, of course. Instead, they found...

"Having problems getting your goods from one place to another? Then contact us, the Transporters, and we'll do it for you in no time..."

Competitive spirit had a way of transofrming snake-men into raving maniacs, and cushion-sized plushies into crackling power generators. They had to put up some ads, and fast.

For a reason only they will ever know, raving maniac and crackling power generator managed to get from there into a website that read "Know more about the Get Backers!" The background seemed pretty plain, white with lots of words, one of which was "Stories".

"Ne, Ban-chan, these are our success stories, right? Right?" Who knew Ginji would get this excited over reports of their success stories?

_Click._

A page opened and on it were lines and lines of closely packed words.

_Click._

"The Get Backers check into a hotel and find there's only one room with only one bed. BanXGinji"

"Ban-chan, Ban-chan, they even found out about that time! Remember? You made me sleep on the floor and I got lice! Ne, Ban-chan, how did they know?"

Of course, still innocent Ban (gasp. That's possible, yes) and Ginji thought that BanXGinji meant they were the main characters. Well... They were, in a way. And of course, that 'M' under the 'Rating' header stood for Much Viewed! Ah, to be popular...

The fateful _Click._

Ban melted and spilled over the counter while Ginji immediately Tare-ified and fled to hide his face in Shido's vest.

Which was when the door opened and a double jingling of bells sounded. Ban immediately regained his composure. There was no way he was going to lose his tough reputation, especially in front of this femmy a guy. He'd never hear the end of it.

Unfortunately Kazuki decided to check out the computer as well. Tare Ginji flung himself at the Thread Master, screaming at the top of his voice. "Don't do it Kazu-chaaaaaaaaannnn!!!" Enter puppy eyes.

Too late.

Ban had to hand it to the guy, Kazuki took it pretty well. Especially for a guy who was almost a girl. He wouldn't have been surprised if Kazuki had started shrieking in horror and collapsed on the floor. But Kazuki kept his usual smile, despite a moment of shock.

"I must say, I never knew you two were into this." There was an evil glint manifesting in Kazuki's eye.

-

Fifteen minutes later, Ban had quite re-solidified and Ginji, though still Tare form, had come out of hiding. They were now seated before the computer with Kazuki, who was manning the mouse. They'd never expected that Kazuki would be okay with reading all that. They themselves, after all...

And so engrossed were the two, that they didn't even notice the tinkle of the cafe door opening, until the bells near them moved, and they heard Kazuki's calm gentle voice.

"Ah, Juubei, it's nice to see you."

_END_


End file.
